


Pretty piggy

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey I got a prompt for Roadhog and Junkrat if you're taking them: Junkie finds Roadhog adorable and Roadhog disagrees with him. So basically them arguing about Roadhog's cuteness"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/146154057799/hey-i-got-a-prompt-for-roadhog-and-junkrat-if</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty piggy

“Y’know Hog, wouldn’t mind spending some time here.”

Junkrat shifted in the bed, stretching out and yawning. His fists bumped against the headboard and he giggled, putting his palms against it, “Some real luxury here isn’t it?”

Roadhog hummed from across the room and looked up from where he’d started hiding their loot for the night. ‘Rat perked up at the attention and sat up, grinning at the bigger man, before starting to describe the room to him. Roadhog let him, going back to covering up their loot bag with a thin blanket he’d found in one of the room’s cabinets. The twitchy bomber would get tired of it soon enough, always did, and they’d be back on the road maybe with the smouldering remains of their room behind them; wouldn’t be the first time.

Satisfied with his efforts, he closed the small wardrobe and made his way into the bathroom. He grabbed his own, smaller, bag on the way in and set it onto the countertops inside.

“S’it been a week already?” Junkrat had followed him in, prosthetic leg clacking against the bathroom’s tiles, “Y’gonna shave, Hoggie?”

He didn’t glance at the smaller man as he nodded, already aware of that mix of ever-present curiosity and the weird joy the man got at watching him shave. He heard Junkrat gasp quietly and rush back into the other room, probably for a stool, and set about getting his razor out and pulling the tissue box closer. He made note of the bin in the corner and set his fingers at the base of his mask.

“Wait, wait!” ‘Rat was back, carrying a stool, and promptly sat on it just in the doorway. He was definitely twitchier now, all excited energy and happy grinning. “Okay, go on.”

He continued with the motion from where he’d paused, pulling the mask up and off before setting it carefully beside his bag. Part of him was still tempted to turn his boss out, shut the door or blindfold him so he could get his shave done without greedy eyes roaming over his face. Another part was really enjoying the way Junkrat’s hands would tighten on the stool as he leant into to get a better look or how he’d make stupid quiet noises when he turned his jaw a certain way.

“You’re real pretty, Hog.”

He paused only for a second, before resuming what he was doing, “No.”

“Waddya mean no? Just look at you!” He didn’t stand up and come over, which Roadhog was grateful for, but instead held his hands and waved them in confusion, “Nobody I know’s got pretty scars like yours.”

“Jamie,” He sighed, turning to the side and using shaving as an excuse to hide his face.

“No, no, I know these things, mate,” His hands migrated to his hips, that idiotic endearing smile still on his face, “And I know you’re fucking adorable.”

That did make him chuckle, didn’t think he’d ever hear that one.

“You’re laughing ‘cause I’m right,” ‘Rat said, triumphantly leaning forward and pointedly looking at Roadhog’s face, “Bet your eyes did that crinkly thing too when you laughed.”

“What’s it matter to you?” He couldn’t help a small smile as he set the razor down. His shave wasn’t perfect, but he was pretty sure he’d been shaving the same spot just to avoid looking at Junkrat. He washed his face once, just enough to get some of the small cuts cleaned, and cleaned off the razor before setting it back in the bag. He paused again after, realising ‘Rat had just been sitting there fucking _waiting_ , he couldn’t even lie to himself that the waiting didn’t get to him just a little bit. It looked like he was about to rocket right off of that stool.

He rolled his shoulder, looking away from the other and instead looking at his bag. Junkrat seemed to get the hint, somehow managing to control his walk up to Roadhog even with the fingers on his flesh hand curling and stretching repeatedly. He swung himself up onto the bathroom counter, laughing once as a few of the complimentary bottles toppled into the sink. He positioned himself directly in front of the bigger junker and lifted his hands, not touching, not until Roadhog nodded. Flesh and metal reached out and ran over the sides of his freshly shaven jaw, running up to his ears and back down to his chin a few times until they went further and tangled in his hair gently. When did ‘Rat get so gentle? He felt himself fluster, just a bit, and shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see that soft expression that was genuinely _enjoying_ feeling the ugly old wounds laced over his face.

Junkrat let out a soft sigh, tracing his flesh thumb over one of the small tusks ‘Hog had coming out over his upper lip, “What a ‘beaut.”

He huffed, leaning into his hand just enough for the bomber to notice. ‘Rat got a little grabbier, one hand clinging to the side of his jaw and the other brushing up over the bridge of his nose. Roadhog opened his eyes, more comforted by the wide grin the other junker usually had rather than whatever soft thing had been there before. He tensed and Junkrat let go, and if he wasn’t fucked already then the immediate pull out of his personal space and the hushed whispers of ‘pretty’ were definitely hitting him in a deep spot right between his lungs.

“C’mon boss, your turn,” The moment was destroyed as soon as he said it, and Junkrat launched out of his spot to escape his grip.

“I take it back! You’re a damn bully!” Roadhog followed the voice out, not bothering with his mask and instead grabbing a towel he could trap the slippery rat in. He forcefully opened the door to the kitchenette’s pantry before he tugged ‘Rat out and wrapped him up.

“I don’t need a fucking bath! Let me go!” Junkrat squirmed, and ‘Hog chuckled. This was better.


End file.
